


Таргетинг

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Chronic Pain, College Football, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sports Injury, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Стив и Баки оказываются во враждующих командах.





	1. Второй состав

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Targeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849256) by [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo). 



> Таргетинг - акцентированный удар соперника, бывает двух видов: первый - акцентированный удар «короной» (верхушкой) шлема, второй - удар беззащитного игрока в область шеи или головы.
> 
> Краткое изложение футбольных правил http://www.americanfootball.ru/Rule_in_brief.php  
> Словарь терминов - http://virtualsports.ru/post/futbolnyj-slovar.html

В 1974 году подающий «Доджеров» Томми Джон перенес своего рода хирургическую операцию, которая произвела революцию в спортивной медицине.

Это был в лучшем случае эксперимент, в худшем — жест отчаяния.

Джон дебютировал как новичок в «Кливленд Индианс» в 1963 году. Его подачи бесчисленное количество раз выводили отбивающих в аут, он дважды играл в Матче Всех Звезд и был победителем в Двухсотой игре. И в 1974 году, в середине сезона и на пути к званию чемпиона Национальной Лиги, он без возможности восстановления повредил локоть подающей руки. Левой руки.

Фрэнк Джоб, врач «Доджеров», разработал радикальную операцию по замене локтевой коллатеральной связки в здоровом сухожилии, собранной из других частей тела — в идеале предплечья или колена. Доктор Джоб и Томми Джон решились на операцию без особой надежды. Повреждения были очень серьезными, а шансы на успех — невелики.

Успешная операция означала, что Томми вернется в большой спорт. Успех гарантировал полное восстановление спортсмена в ту форму, в которой он был на пике карьеры. Успешная операция исцелила бы его тело и вернула потенциал. В случае провала варианты были самыми разными: завершение карьеры, повреждение локтевого нерва, серьезные осложнения, которые отправили бы Томми на операционный стол.

Операция прошла успешно. Сейчас она известна как «Операция Томми Джона».

Начиная с 1974 года десятки профессиональных и начинающих спортсменов подверглись этой процедуре. Практика и опыт сделали ее одной из самых надежных операций в спортивной медицине, хотя она и требует продолжительной реабилитации.

Некоторые спортсмены утверждают, что после операции стали лучше играть, что их руки стали сильнее, а броски — дальше. В результате нередки стали случаи, когда молодые спортсмены вместе с родителями обращались к хирургам-ортопедам с просьбой провести превентивную трансплантацию в здоровую руку, пытаясь увеличить силу и контроль.

Вера в то, что операция Томми Джона улучшает физические возможности, на самом деле миф.

После того, как спортсмен оправляется после операции, он или она лишь полностью восстанавливает здоровую руку. Люди, убежденные в улучшении физической формы после процедуры, лишь тратят годы на изнеможение, перегрузки и травмы. Они привыкают работать, пересиливая больное тело. Это искажает их восприятие здорового и улучшенного.

***

У Баки бросок лучше, чем у Стива.

Им обоим по пятнадцать лет, они оба второй год ходят в старшую школу, оба набирают массу бананами и чипсами со вкусом барбекю, оба живут с мамами в Бруклине — если забыть про отчима Баки, что он и делает.

И когда они играют в мяч в парке или в школе, вопросов не остается. У Баки бросок лучше.

Он пожимает плечами, когда Стив говорит об этом.

— Зато у меня нет твоей точности.

— Ты всегда попадаешь мне прямо в грудь.

— Да, но это тебе.

Стив не настаивает. Он не говорит, что они хорошо играют только вместе, потому что тренировались долгие годы.

Баки же из тех людей, которых все хотят в свою команду. Джокер в колоде. Он двигается не так, как другие, ему не нужно обдумывать следующее движение, а потом заставлять тело слушаться мозга. Он уверен в себе, и в этой уверенности нет ни самолюбия, ни предвкушения. Он двигается в гармонии с миром.

Иногда Стив ловит себя на том, что наблюдает, как Баки двигается. Устойчивая поза, ленивый и все равно идеальный бросок, Пифагорова точность. Даже самые жестокие схватки за мяч выглядят красиво.

На самом деле, это даже не самое впечатляющее в Баки Барнсе. Конечно, он физически одарен, но Стив знает, что помогло ему стать таким. Стив знает, сколько времени он проводит в тренажерном зале и сколько километров пробегает на дорожке. Он присутствует почти на всех тренировках — не бежит в ногу, конечно, но страхует при жиме лежа и замеряет время на коротких дистанциях. Стив делает все весовые и атлетические упражнения. Просто не на уровне Баки. Еще нет.

Как единственный, кто может, в старшей школе Баки играет и в атаке, и в обороне. Он не звезда команды, да и не станет ей, пока у них есть раннингбэк уровня Гейба Джонса, но Баки своеобразно универсален, а потому всегда оказывается в нужное время в нужном месте.

И у него хороший бросок, вот только в нападении он играть не хочет.

Это беспокоит Стива. Он делится переживаниями с матерью, которая говорит:

— Все хорошо. Я уверена, что однажды ты будешь играть так же хорошо, как и он, — как обычно не вникая в суть проблемы.

Стив обращается к Пегги.

— Он чертовски быстрый. Глупо ставить его в защиту.

Стив согласен, но ответ его не удовлетворяет. Пегги что, не видела, как Баки бросает мяч с края поля на пятьдесят ярдов?

— Видела, — говорит она. — Возможно, тренер задумал какую-то хитрость.

Ее холодная логика расстраивает Стива. Он играл с Баки в мяч почти десять лет и никогда не думал о нем как о козыре.

***

Ухо Стива обжигает резкой болью — кто-то грубо выдергивает из него наушник. Стив поворачивается к виновному лицом к лицу.

И хочет одновременно и вздохнуть, и закричать.

— Брось, Ходж, — говорит он и чувствует, как быстро меняется давление в его системе кровообращения — быстрее надвигающейся тучи. — Мы одна команда.

— Мы одна команда, — передразнивает Ходж.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Стив встает. Рядом на стене висят четыре ящика, один над другим. Стив взглядом упирается в третий, а Гил Ходж, наверное, может разглядеть крышку четвертого.

— Просто интересно, что ты слушаешь, Роджерс.

— Ты мог бы спросить.

— А я так и сделал.

Существует ли название у молнии, когда она только зарождается, когда она — лишь напряженный воздух между черными тучами?

— Ты до сих пор не вернул мне наушники.

Ходж, разумеется, его игнорирует. Он засовывает наушник себе в ухо и кривит лицо так, будто желудок прихватило.

— Что это?

Стив недовольно оглядывается, но единственные в раздевалке, кто обратил на них внимание, — приятели Ходжа, которых ситуация, кажется, забавляет, но не настолько, чтобы вмешаться.

— Мой плейлист для игры.

— Ты слушаешь это перед играми? — уточняет Ходж.

— Да.

— Что это? — повторяет Ходж.

— «Creedence Clearwater Revival».

Наступает тишина. Тишина, которая удовлетворяет Стива лишь отчасти.

Ходж фыркает.

— Ты на английском это сказал?

— Хватит, Ходж, верни…

— Эй, эй, эй, — тараторит тот, сжимая провод. — Мы же просто веселимся, верно? Мы ведь одна команда?

— Кажется, у вас тут проблема, детишки?

Глаза Ходжа загораются, и Стив оборачивается, чтобы увидеть…

— Баки.

Он не понимает, что чувствует. Благодарность, раздражение или что-то другое, глубоко спрятанное и теплое. Баки скрещивает руки на груди, расправляет плечи, улыбается дикой, медленной, злой улыбкой, и Стив чувствует все сразу.

— Почему бы тебе не вернуть собственность Роджерса? — говорит Баки, облизываясь.

— Мы просто мило беседуем о музыке, — отвечает Ходж абсолютно блаженно, беззастенчиво спокойно. — Правда же, Стив?

— Да, но… Блин, чувак, — добавляет Стив, — твою-то музыку я так и не послушал.

— Неважно, какая у меня — уж точно лучше твоей херни.

Баки смеется, немного нервно, немного это-единственное-что-останавливает-меня-от-того-чтобы-тебе-врезать.

— Думаю, что парень, который сделал пять тачдаунов в прошлой игре, может позволить себе слушать все что угодно.

— Да, — говорит Ходж со зловещей улыбкой. — Может, когда-нибудь он даже сможет играть в основном составе.

— Может, когда-нибудь я буду как ты, — Стив показывает зубы. — Сидеть на скамейке и смотреть, как играет основной состав.

Лицо Ходжа становится малиновым.

— Это лучше, чем как твой телохранитель, — говорит он, кивая в сторону Баки. — Сколько тачдаунов у тебя вышло на прошлой неделе?

Стив сам не замечает, как прыгает вперед. Он не собирался нападать на Ходжа, но, вероятно, сделал это потому, что руки Баки держат его, слабо цепляясь за локоть и спину рубашки.

Стив, испытывая удовлетворение, выхватывает наушники у Ходжа и прячет их подальше. Разворачивается и пихает Баки спиной к выходу из раздевалки.

— Стив, черт, ты в порядке, чувак?

— В порядке? — Стив замирает как вкопанный, его грудь вздымается. — Я способен за себя постоять, и ты это знаешь!

— Да, конечно, но я просто…

— Я не собирался его бить.

Баки морщит нос.

Снова отворачиваясь, Стив топает к выходу и, оказавшись на свежем прохладном воздухе, возвращает самообладание. Он останавливается, переводит дыхание, восстанавливает самоконтроль и трезвеет достаточно, чтобы почувствовать стыд за свою выходку. Ну, за ту часть, где он наорал на лучшего друга, а не за ту, где угрожал фулбэку основного состава в качестве заслуженной профилактики.

— Ты такой милый, когда злишься.

Стив поднимает взгляд и ловит дразнящую улыбку Баки. Закатывает глаза.

— Я не собирался его бить.

— Нет, собирался.

Глубокий вдох через нос, выдох через рот.

— Да. Может быть.

— Стив Роджерс начинает драки в раздевалке, — и действительно ли Баки подшучивает над ним?

— Он не имел права говорить о тебе такое.

Баки смеется, обнимает его за плечи и направляет к стеклянным дверям, ведущим наружу. Вытаскивает наушники Стива, накручивает их на пальцы.

— Музыка 70-х? — ловко меняет он тему.

— Мне нравится рок, Баки.

— Я не осуждаю.

— Правда? — ухмыляется Стив. — А звучит именно так.

— Даже не мечтай.

— Ладно, это «Помни о Титанах». Но…

— Стив, поверь, — перебивает Баки, непривычно серьезный. — Я сказал именно то, что думал. Если ты будешь играть так же, как на прошлой неделе, мне будет плевать, что перед игрой ты слушаешь Селин Дион.

И все вокруг — пять тачдаунов за последние выходные, мысли о «Титанике» перед матчем, внезапный порыв осеннего воздуха за дверями и то, как бедро Баки ударяется о его бедро, — заставляет Стива смеяться. Все это вместе — полная противоположность одиночества.

Немного лести и щенячий взгляд (все, что получает Стив, когда говорит, что у него много домашки), и все, через пятнадцать минут они стоят в очереди за сэндвичами у Джимми Джонса в паре кварталов от школы.

Баки оплачивает оба заказа.

— Я сам могу купить себе еду, — ворчит Стив. Как и всегда, это нехорошо. Бред какой-то — семья Стива способна оплатить обучение Баки на десяток лет вперед и не заметить прорехи в бюджете. Впрочем, обычно у Стива при себе нет ни цента, и Баки это знает. А еще Стив не заостряет внимание на том, что Баки на автомате покупает любимый сэндвич Стива с индейкой. Стив думает о задней парте на уроке психологии, в самом углу, между Пегги и окном. Вспоминает, как они говорили о подсознании. О важности пребывания в состоянии осознанности. Это что-то вроде хранилища, сундука с вещами, о которых вы хотите говорить, но не хотите думать.

Пока Баки стоит в очереди, Стив наполняет стаканы и занимает им кабинку в углу на двоих, хватает салфетку и вытирает крошки со стола. И, когда они садятся друг напротив друга, разложив на столе еду, разговор неизбежно заходит о футболе.

— Я рад, что мы добрались до середины сезона, — говорит Стив, выбирая капусту из лужицы майонеза.

Он всегда говорит «мы», хоть и играет во втором составе. Может, потому, что это его школа. В конце концов они даже носят форму одного цвета, может, из-за тайной уверенности в том, что однажды его примут в основную команду, а может, потому что там Баки. Стив никогда не мог до конца отделить себя от Баки, разделить их на две личности. Впрочем, как и всегда, отсутствие личной вовлеченности помогает Стиву с точностью анализировать стратегию игры команды.

— Мы должны доказать, что можем играть против сильных команд, — говорит он. — Бернсайд был неплох, но линию мы не опробовали.

— То есть команды, с которыми мы играем, недостаточно хороши? — невозмутимо уточняет Баки.

Стив чувствует, как щеки заливает краска.

— Я не говорю, что вы плохо играете, я просто… С маленькими школьными командами не так интересно… — он замолкает, когда Баки начинает смеяться. — Прости.

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — он изображает слабую улыбку. — Я просто шучу. Газеты проехались по нам куда серьезнее, чем ты.

Стив вспоминает, как утром, пролистывая спортивный раздел, наткнулся на заголовок статьи о том, какой вялой была игра. И включал он такие слова как «молодые, неопытные, непроверенные».

— Прости.

— Ну? — подсказывает Баки.

Стив смотрит на него, хмурясь.

— Мы старались прошлой ночью, — прямо говорит Баки. — Как мы смотрелись?

Стив сглатывает, подбирая слова.

— Я имею в виду… Я думаю, что в этом сезоне вы, парни, прекрасно смотрелись. Но очевидно, что трудно судить, потому что вы не выкладываетесь на полную. Зато у вас есть потенциал, особенно у нападающих, причем такой, какого трудно достичь в средней школе.

— Да.

— На этих выходных никакой заковыристой тактики не хочется. Хочется тупо выстроить вас в линию и задавить всех. Все же у нас ребята бегать умеют, — говорит Стив и тут же жалеет о сказанном.

Он прямым текстом сказал лучшему ресиверу о том, что его команде нужно больше бегать.

Судорожно вздохнув, он решается взглянуть на Баки, но тот, на удивление, не выглядит обиженным или расстроенным. В глазах блеск, в кривой улыбке — мягкость. Таким же взглядом он окидывает старого золотого ретривера Стива, когда тот спит у него в ногах.

Стив чувствует, как у него сбивается дыхание.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего, — Баки откидывается на спинку стула, улыбается широко и дерзко. — Ты прав, вот и все.

— Серьезно?

— Я на этой неделе так часто отрабатывал блок, что ощутил себя полузащитником.

Легкие Стива отказываются работать, он едва не давится колой и изо всех сил старается не показать, что вот-вот задохнется.

Наверное, Баки решает проявить хоть немного милосердия и просто улыбается, продолжая разговор.

— Дай мне три недели. Будет игра с «Джефферсонами», а их защита — отстой. Я их порву.

— Не могу дождаться, — хрипит Стив.

— Если бы подавал мне ты… — говорит Баки, уперевшись взглядом в колени и ковыряя шов на джинсах.

Они неделями не поднимали эту тему. Так правда было лучше. Глубокий укол боли — вот, что они почувствовали, когда увидели результаты отборочных. Когда увидели «Барнс» вверху страницы в списке команды и проверили трижды, прежде чем найти «Роджерс» на второй странице списка второго состава.

Баки пережил это тяжелее, чем Стив. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Он отшвырнул стул и выругался так громко, что Стив лихорадочно бросился его затыкать — не хватало, чтобы тренер или учитель физкультуры услышали.

— Все в порядке, правда, я всего лишь второкурсник…

— Это бред, вот что это! — орал Баки. — Серьезно? Бернсайд прошел? Да ты бы с завязанными глазами сыграл лучше!

— Хватит, Баки, — Стив уже почти смеялся. — Я едва выше пяти футов, за форвардом ты меня бы просто не заметил.

— И весь мой сезон насмарку. Мы, наверное, мяч будем дважды бросать.

— Попробую на следующий год.

— Херня все это.

Со временем Баки остыл. Следующие пару недель они привыкали к тому, что будут играть за разные команды — впервые с пятого класса, но всегда успокаивали себя одним — есть следующий год.

Летом они дважды в день тренировались отдельно. Стив боролся с ноющей пустотой в желудке. Тяжесть, холод, осознание того, что он все еще не мог играть лучше, все еще не мог справиться, не мог успокоить нервную дрожь в кишках. Все это росло у него в груди, и он не мог это выплеснуть.

И вот теперь они сидят в углу хромированной кабинки кафе с сэндвичами, и Баки снова поднимает эту тему. Это уже не больное место. Просто вызывает острую тоску. Пространство между ними словно увеличивается и уменьшается одновременно.

Молясь, чтобы его голос не звучал так, словно его, Стива, пропустили через терку для сыра, он делает вдох и отвечает:

— На следующий год.

Не поднимая глаз, Баки слабо улыбается.

— Я бы сделал в два раза больше тачдаунов, если бы ты бросал мне мяч.

— Ага, если бы тот здоровенный полузащитник «Квинсов» не сломал меня пополам.

Баки не отвечает. Он откусывает, жует, глотает, пьет.

— Бернсайд на прошлой неделе дважды промахнулся.

— Да, — Стив не знает, что еще можно сказать.

После еще одной долгой паузы Баки продолжает:

— Я вчера прочитал, что Монро собирается занять мое место и набрать тысячу ярдов к концу сезона.

— Бред.

— Ты мне просто льстишь, — ухмыляется Баки. Он похож на светлоглазую овчарку, которая бросила фрисби на половине пути, чтобы подразнить.

Стив краснеет — у него будто разом закончились мысли.

 — Я имею в виду… тысяча ярдов? Глупости большей не слышал. — Стив запинается. Он думает о блиц-зонах, блоках и чекдаунах. — Ему и пятиста хватит.

Брови Баки ползут вверх, но потом он закатывается смехом. 

— Столько чуши несут только квотербэки.

Стив хочет отомстить, но начинает несолидно хихикать вместе с Баки.

— Никто не займет твое место, — мягко говорит Стив, когда наконец успокаивается. — Ты лучший ресивер в штате. Людям просто нравятся споры.

— Нравятся, — кивает Баки, поигрывая с мочкой уха. — Не знаю, что там насчет лучшего в штате ресивера, но… да.

— Вот знаешь, если бы ты был чуть повыше…

— О, да? — Баки ухмыляется. — Придурок.

— Но у тебя правда хорошие руки.

Лающий смех Баки заставляет Стива подпрыгнуть, но одновременно с этим в желудке мурлычет что-то теплое. Наверное, больше всего на свете он любит заставлять Баки краснеть.

Они квиты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В американских школах обычно две команды. Varsity и Junior Varsity (J.V.). Последняя — для неопытных, или не очень хороших спортсменов, туда и попадает Стив. Технически, когда освобождаются места в основной команде, игроки из второго состава могут в нее попасть, но пока Стив и Баки в разных, хоть Стив и надеется)


	2. Основной состав

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив и Баки в выпускном классе.

Ничто не расслабляет так, как игра в мяч во дворе.

Ну, образно говоря. У Стива никогда не было заднего двора, а у Баки вообще никакого, но они соорудили подобие площадки из тротуара перед домом Стива и парочки аккуратно подстриженных кустов.

Не сельский луг, конечно, но проезд под Манхэттенским мостом — все, что у них есть.

Было время, когда только Баки хотел играть со Стивом, когда Стив чувствовал себя обузой, а в глазах большинства и был ей — неуклюжий спортсмен, отчаянный мальчишка, который думал, что может играть в футбол. Баки же никогда так к нему не относился. На самом деле по большей части он первым предлагал Стиву провести время вместе.

Сейчас же Стив может позвать кого угодно из команды покидать мяч, и любой согласится, прыгая от радости. Стив не зовет. У него есть Баки.

Когда в воскресенье днем раздается звонок в дверь, Стив даже не спрашивает, кто там — просто завязывает шнурки и спускается к Баки с мячом в руках. А если на улице дождь, то они играют в Мэдден на приставке.

Хотя как-то раз они попробовали играть под дождем.

— Это глупо, — ворчал Стив, когда мяч в третий раз подряд предательски выскользнул у него из рук.

— Нет, это неплохая тренировка. — Улыбка Баки под стеной дождя казалась ослепительной. Он не пропустил еще ни одного мяча.

— Знаешь, я ведь не ресивер.

— Ну так ведь и я не квотербек.

Это прозвучало как вызов. Следующие полчаса они бегали вдоль улицы, среди кустов и припаркованных машин, и от холода Стив не чувствовал ног ниже колен. И они оба не пропустили ни одного мяча. Стив попытался пригладить мокрые волосы, но в итоге они начали торчать в разные стороны. Потом, когда они зашли в дом, его щеки начали гореть от скачка температуры, Баки стряхнул налипшие листья у него со спины и утащил из его шкафа сухие штаны с толстовкой.

И с тех пор Стив никогда не проигрывает, играя под дождем. Спасибо Баки за это.

Октябрь в первом году их старшей школы выдается сухим и спокойным. Это дает им возможность без проблем играть в мяч на их так называемом заднем дворе. Они играют так много, что в итоге практически могут читать мысли друг друга. Это становится своего рода ритуалом, который делает их в паре крайне опасными — особенно теперь, когда Стив наконец-то попал в основной состав.

Стив обхватывает мяч рукой и кидает его через улицу.

— Я слышал, что «Гамильтон» очень хороши в подвижной защите.

— Я знаю, — усмехается Баки. — Это наш звездный час.

— Думаю, стоит попросить тренера Эрскина дать нам возможность проработать маршруты на этой неделе.

— Считаешь, мне это нужно?

— Боже, я не... Нет, я просто подумал... Если на этой неделе Гейб будет играть на опережение, то нам лучше быть готовым ко всему. Ты, конечно, хороший игрок, и я просто…

— Стив, все нормально, клянусь, — смеется Баки. — Это хорошая мысль.

— Да.

— Мы опрокинем их на выходных.

— Да.

— Благодаря мне, конечно, потому что я могу поймать любую твою херовую подачу.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись, Бак.

Под полуденным солнцем они возвращаются к себе в берлогу, берут гуакамоле, четыре литра диетического «Маунтин Дью» и греют в микроволновке палочки из моцареллы. Это четвертая неделя сезона НФЛ, и Нью-Йоркские «Гиганты» принимают у себя сиэтловских «Сихокс». Сезон в конечном итоге выйдет средним — одним из тех, когда фанаты принимаются говорить о Дэвиде Тайри с ностальгией и тайной надеждой, но в то же время смиряются с типичной вялостью последней группы сезона.

Но сейчас только четвертая неделя, Баки и Стив наслаждаются тремя победами «Гигантов», без конца обмениваясь сообщениями, пока Стив наконец не требует, чтобы Баки пришел и они смогли получить удовольствие вместе.

На четвертой неделе они традиционно откладывают домашнюю работу, играют в мяч и в течение трех часов поднимают тяжести, чтобы потом наблюдать за тем, как Нью-Йорк заканчивает сезон вничью. На четвертой неделе они валяются на матрасе, ругая тренеров «Гигантов» через экран. На четвертой неделе Стив наконец-то признает, что ему, возможно, нравится Пегги Картер.

В четвертой четверти Илай Мэннинг пропускает третий перехват и «Гиганты» выбывают.

— Это шутка? Я насчитал не двух, не трех, а четырех открытых ресиверов на игре, — возмущается Стив. — Можно подумать, Илай Мэннинг не мог найти кого-то из них.

В ответ тишина.

— Баки?

— Я не знаю, — тот задыхается от смеха. — Если честно, я немного отвлекся.

У Стива замирает сердце.

Он смотрит на Баки, который невидящим взглядом упирается в экран телевизора, слегка приоткрыв губы. Хмурится.

— Отвлекся? От «Гигантов»?

— Да, — Баки тяжело дышит. — Мы же проигрывали всю игру. Трудновато было сосредоточиться.

У Стива что-то мягко сжимается в горле.

— Это просто время года такое, сам знаешь.

Они оба молчат. Это просто такое время года, да. Школьная работа достигает пика активности, а футбол поглощает все оставшееся время — оно как хроническая болезнь, с которой учишься жить, или даже хуже — зависимость, без которой жить не получается. Оно накрывает с головой, если не сказать больше.

Стив говорит первое, что приходит на ум, что может поднять настроение:

— Я думаю позвать Пегги на выпускной.

Он не очень хорошо умеет хранить секреты. Особенно от Баки.

Баки же молча берет одну из открытых бутылок «Маунтин Дью» и выливает в стакан. Стив на автомате встает, идет на кухню и берет бутылку содовой. Когда он возвращается обратно, Баки не двигается. Стив ставит двухлитровую бутыль на журнальный столик, плюхается на футон и врезается коленом в бедро Баки.

— Это хорошая идея, — Баки делает большой глоток и корчит рожицу.

— Что?

— Ты и Пегги.

— Я боюсь ее приглашать.

— Боишься, что откажет?

— На самом деле, сильнее боюсь, что согласится.

Он мягко улыбается, но Баки по-прежнему не поднимает взгляд.

— Немного пугает, скажи?

— М-м, — Стив тоже делает глоток, а потом спрашивает: — Ты пойдешь на выпускной?

Баки снова фыркает.

— Может быть, — он краснеет, наклоняется вперед и смотрит на свои руки. — Не знаю, кого бы пригласить.

***

У некоторых команд есть статисты, у некоторых — дети, которые слишком сильно увлекаются, когда речь заходит о спортивной колонке; в других вместе смотрят футбольные новости, чтобы заметить все основные моменты; отцы некоторых игроков отправляют фотографии на телеканалы, чтобы команда попала в Топ-10; у кого-то есть благотворительные организации, которые собирают столько средств, что впору соперничать с предвыборными компаниями.

А у школы МакАртура есть Пегги Картер.

— Серьезно, Стив, десять к двадцати трем? — устало говорит она. Ее пакет с обедом лежит, забытый и скомканный, в углу стола, а местная газета — перед ней, закрывая учебник, ведь она клялась, что займется учебой. Но вместо этого…

— Прости, — Стив не знает, что еще сказать.

— Слушай, я не знаю, какое у тебя оправдание на этой неделе…

— Никакое, Пег…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы команда участвовала в турнире штата?

— Да! Мы можем…

— Тогда тебе нужно вести их, Стив.

Тренер Эрскин, конечно, молодец, но Пегги умеет зажечь, когда это нужно. Стив пытается состроить максимально щенячий взгляд.

— Больше не повторится. Обещаю.

Она закатывает глаза. У нее немного размазалась подводка, но это заметно только вблизи. А еще Стиву видно, что она пытается не улыбаться.

— Я в этом уверена, — сдается она. — Такая игра не получится с хорошей командой вроде «Гамильтона».

— Как дела, детишки?

Баки плюхается рядом со Стивом, толкает его в плечо и запихивает сдачу ему в карман. Ставит на стол поднос с сэндвичем и чипсами.

— Здорово, — говорит Стив и крадет чипсину с его подноса.

— Эй, у тебя есть свои! — протестует Баки и утаскивает у него ломтик в ответ.

— Не смей его отвлекать, Барнс, — обрывает Пегги и оборачивается к Стиву. — Проблема не в физических возможностях, а в уверенности.

— Я уверен.

— Тебе нужно доверять ресиверам.

— Это несложно, — бормочет он, чувствуя, как горят щеки, и смотрит на Баки. — Гейб отлично отыграл сезон, нам нужно просто придумать больше способов передавать ему мяч.

— Бегает команда хорошо. — Пегги кладет руки на газету. — Но Гейб будет эффективнее, если придумать реальную стратегию защиты. Другие команды не смогут просто поставить игроков «в коробку» перед атакующей линией, чтобы помешать начать движение, если будут бояться, что ты забьешь гол.

Стив улыбается.

— Я знаю. Но это не значит, что я не доверяю ресиверам.

— Вам нужно больше работать над опережением.

— Если он выйдет за пределы «кармана», то получит травму, — говорит Баки, тыкая пальцем в сэндвич, к которому Стив даже не притронулся.

— Я не нежный цветок, — ворчит Стив.

— То, что за лето ты вырос на пять дюймов, не сделало тебя неуязвимым.

— Мобильный квотербек будет всех держать в тонусе, — замечает Пегги.

— Я не спорю, что... — начинает Стив, и Баки перебивает его:

— Господи, пожалуйста, давайте перестанем говорить о футболе?

Опускается прочная, как скала, тишина. Они оба таращатся на Баки, чьи щеки розовеют под пристальными взглядами.

Стив моргает.

— Что?

— Не говорить о футболе? — переспрашивает Пегги.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Неважно, — бормочет он. — Без разницы. Мобильный квотербек.

— Что случилось? — Стив пихает его в плечо.

— Ты закончила статью? — Баки кивает на бумаги, разложенные перед Пегги, и Стив думает, что он пытается сменить тему. Но Пегги бросает на Баки смущенный взгляд.

— Да, — признается она. — Я не собиралась... Ну…

— Скажи ему, что СМИ думают — и я цитирую — что «Стив Роджерс играл превосходно на последней минуте замены», — он срывается с такой горячностью, что у Стив отвисает челюсть.

— Что?

— Он играл две недели, вряд ли только на последней минуте, — говорит Пегги.

— Что?

— Да, — Баки поджимает губы. — По мнению местных изданий мы умудрились выиграть шесть последних игр вопреки тому, что Стив, по их словам, «посредственный» игрок.

— Что?

— Это чушь, потому что они, наверное, не видели, как ты играешь. Они все еще застряли на предсезонных рейтингах. В начале года ты был никем, вот они и считают, что говорить не о чем, — он плюется сарказмом. — А еще в каждой ебаной статье они упоминали Бернсайда — «Если бы у школы МакАртура все еще был Бернсайд», «Без Бернсайда...»

— Баки…

— Нет, я устал от этого! — рявкает он. Лицо у него стало ярко-красным. — Это несправедливо. Неважно, насколько ты крут, сколько тебе лет или сколько денег твой отец жертвует на школу…

Повисает долгое молчание, которое разбивает лишь тяжелое дыхание Баки. Он проводит рукой по волосам.

По какой-то причине эта картинка застревает у Стив в памяти. Крошечный кусочек остается у него в голове и всплывает в его сознании, когда он чувствует запах газет или стук подносов с едой на фоне. Даже спустя годы Стив вспомнит, как сокращались мышцы на челюсти у Баки, будет помнить звук хруста его костяшек и то, как он избегал смотреть ему в лицо еще несколько часов.

— Ну, — говорит Стив после неловкой паузы, — я не самый запоминающийся игрок в этом сезоне.

Баки усмехается.

— Ты еще не проиграл, — деловито говорит Пегги, сворачивая газету.

Звенит звонок, и Баки выбегает из столовой. Стив вскакивает, чтобы его догнать, но Пегги хватает его за локоть, не давая сбежать.

— Пусть остынет.

— Я просто…

— Он прав, знаешь, — добавляет она, собирая свои вещи. — Никто не уважает нашу команду. Все хотят обсуждать влиятельные центры и богатые частные школы. И газеты до сих пор считают, что ты дешевая замена.

— Неважно, что они обо мне говорят, — отвечает Стив. — Главное — то, что мы делаем на поле.

— Баки о тебе беспокоится.

— О том, что я дерьмово играю?

— Нет, Стив. — Она смотрит на него. — Сделай ему скидку. Он боится, что тебя ранят.

— Ранят?

— Все беспокоятся, что тебя ранят. Тренеры, журналисты…

— Я буду в порядке, — он пожимает плечами.

— Проблема в том, что все видели, как Бернсайд травмировал колени и выбыл из сезона, — продолжает Пегги, пока они следуют за толпой к выходу из столовой. — Он застрял у них в памяти, так что они беспокоятся, как бы подобное не случилось и с тобой.

— И ты беспокоишься об этом?

— Конечно нет, — говорит она, а потом добавляет с беззаботным вздохом: — Но это, конечно, не значит, что я о тебе не забочусь.

Стив поднимает глаза, фокусируя взгляд на конце коридора.

— Потому что я забочусь, — продолжает Пегги. — Просто я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться.

— Все смотрят на меня и видят студента-второкурсника, который весил сто десять фунтов и спотыкался на ровном месте во втором составе в прошлом году, — Стив говорит это потому, что Пегги вслух не скажет.

Пегги улыбается.

— Я верила в него.

— Может, только ты одна и верила, — говорит Стив. — Ты и Баки.

— Ты не настолько уж изменился.

— Я стал лучше играть.

— Ты так думаешь? — Она поворачивается, чтобы изучить лицо Стива, отчего тот мгновенно краснеет.

— Н-ну да, — говорит он гораздо менее уверенно, чем секунду назад.

— Тогда заяви всем об этом.

***

Обманный бросок — идея Баки.

Они упали на четыре пункта, а это значит, что не получат мяч даже в дополнительное время. Начав игру в глубине поля, они пробились на пятьдесят ярдов. К сожалению, время работает против них, и остается восемь секунд на то, чтобы забить гол.

Сгрудившись вокруг главного тренера, атакующая команда молчит — уголок тихой воды в бурлящем океане стадиона. Они все знают, что это значит: чтобы закрыть сезон непобежденными, им придется использовать последний вариант — «Аве Марию».

Это действительно отчаянные меры. Буквально в последнюю секунду игры — глубокий бросок защитника и прыжок веры, когда какой-нибудь ресивер будет недалеко от конца зоны. Недолго думая, Стив поворачивает плечо и прижимает руку к груди, слушая, как тренер Эрскин излагает стратегию игры.

— Что значит, Барнс и Морита…

— Тренер! — коротко, но резко.

Тренер Эрскин отрывает взгляд от табло.

— Тренер, простите, но это просто... — Баки оглядывает толпу. — Они не давали пробиться к воротам весь вечер. Прессовали вдвоем нас с Джимом при каждой подаче. 

— Я найду открытого, — Стив шагает вперед.

— Там его не будет, — отчаянно говорит Баки.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Барнс? — спрашивает тренер с несвойственным ему нетерпением.

— Я говорю, что Стив — подходящий ресивер.

На них уставились все. На мгновение кажется, будто на стадионе стало тихо, и гул в ушах у Стива становится глуше, будто кто-то повернул рычажок громкости у сотни кричащих подростков и увлеченных болельщиков.

Спустя минуту они выстраиваются на поле. За двадцать секунд тренер и Баки построили что-то сумасшедшее. Это безумие, и если это сработает, Стив будет кормить Баки ужином по меньшей мере месяц.

Наступательная линия приседает перед Стивом. Судья помещает мяч между командами, дует в свисток и часы начинают тикать. Стив дышит. Пытается успокоить колотящееся сердце.

Что, если не сработает?

Он смотрит вправо и получает одобряющий взгляд от Джима Мориты. Смотрит влево — там боковая линия команды МакАртура. Со своего места в линии схватки Баки прыгает вверх на носочках. Стив машет, и Баки начинает двигаться.

— Подожди! — кричит Стив. Он встает со своей позиции в центре. — Тренер, это не сработает! — он складывает руки в беспомощном жесте, а потом уходит с позиции, подходя к боковой линии. — Мы должны попросить еще один перерыв! — Баки пасует ему на бегу, пока он пытается поймать тренера.

Защита «Гамильтона» расслабляется, в замешательстве смотря друг на друга. Корнербеки пожимают плечами, а полузащитники смотрят на своего тренера у боковой линии.

И именно в этот момент команда МакАртура перехватывает мяч.

Не раздумывая, Стив разворачивается и рвется в нижнюю часть поля. Мчится мимо растерянного защитника «Гамильтона», мимо еще двух и видит перед собой конец зоны. Звуки стадиона снова становятся глуше, и все, что он слышит — это биение сердца и стук бутс о неровный дерн.

Он смотрит наверх, щурясь от света прожекторов. Краешком глаза он замечает Джима Мориту и Алекса Уокера, принимающих ресиверов, а через плечо — футбольный мяч. Он рассекает воздух, закручиваясь в мягкую спираль. Стиву даже не придется корректировать траекторию — Баки бросил идеально. Стив протягивает руки, ловит его, и кожаный мяч оказывается в ловушке между его ладонями. Он прижимает его к груди.

Следующее, что Стив слышит — оглушительный шум. Морита в приступе азарта лупит его по шлему, и половина команды волной летит в конец зоны. Они ставят ему почти столько же синяков, сколько и защитники.

Стив не чувствует щек — они онемели от улыбки.

Он смотрит вверх, на табло. В 00-00-00 на часах светится цифра 26 рядом с его командой и 24 — рядом с «Гамильтоном». Он видит лицо Баки, залитое светом огней, и его яростный, сверкающий взгляд, который не отрывается от Стива.

***

Они выигрывают следующий матч с перевесом в двадцать очков. Еще один, спустя неделю — с перевесом в тридцать.

Стив попадает в ловушку репортеров. Их всего полдюжины, но они бешеные, и они чувствуют слабость своей жертвы, а потому кажется, что их не меньше трех десятков.  
Они задают стандартные вопросы, и Стив дает стандартные ответы, клише в духе «ну, это была командная работа» и «все это благодаря атакующей линии, это все они сделали», и «у нас защитники, которых действительно стоит поблагодарить за то, что дали нам возможность передохнуть!». Он выдерживает все нужные паузы — в том стиле красноречия, о котором мечтают политики; все свое очарование, и даже расплывается в улыбке, пытаясь выторговать себе возможность сбежать, но ему не везет. Еще больше камер преследует его на следующем же шагу. Их количество растет экспоненциально, словно глюк в видеоигре.

Не то чтобы он не любил общаться с прессой, их внимание так или иначе неплохо для команды, но он чуть ли не падает в обморок от облегчения, когда видит Гейба Джонса, который рвется сквозь толпу, чтобы вытащить его.

— Стив! — кричит он, ухмыляясь. — T’as besoin d’aide? (1)

Стив запрокидывает голову и смеется.

— S’te plaît! Mon dieu, s’te plaît! (2)

Вместе Гейб и Тим Дуган пробираются к нему, чтобы помочь.

— И почему мы выиграли в этот раз? — спрашивает Гейб на фоне глухого рокота. — Удача? Чудо?

— Прекрати, — говорит Стив, с улыбкой закатывая глаза.

— Que disent-ils? Nous gagnera douze jeux? (3)

Стив усмехается.

— En va voir. (4)

— Простите! Простите, Стив, еще один вопрос, пожалуйста!

Из толпы появляется рука и хватает Стива за локоть. Он почти теряет равновесие, поворачиваясь к невысокому человеку с серебристыми волосами в квадратных очках.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, тяжело дыша.

— Еще один вопрос к вам. — Мужчина наклоняется к нему с диктофоном. — Между вами и Джеймсом Барнсом невероятная химия. Мы можем рассчитывать увидеть нечто большее к концу сезона?

— Мы... это... Да, я имею в виду... эм. Да, мы... хорошие друзья. Мы и Баки просто... Мы друг друга хорошо понимаем, знаете? — он включает все свое красноречие и обаяние.

— Вы вдвоем собираетесь возглавить команду штата?

— К сожалению, вы попросили только один ответ на вопрос, — Стив пожимает плечами и отворачивается от вспышек фотоаппаратов.

Гогоча, Гейб загоняет его в раздевалку до того, как кто-то еще успевает вклиниться.

— Заткни их, друг мой.

— Я не могу предсказывать будущее.

— Ты мог придумать что-нибудь.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Стив. — Я не собираюсь врать людям.

Через плечо Стив слышит, как громкий голос звенит над толпой.

— Я слышал, как ты что-то сказал о нашей удивительной обороне? Я Тим Дуган, но ты можешь называть меня Дум-Дум Дуган, центральный полузащитник. Я не могу вспомнить — подскажите, кто-нибудь — сколько захватов я сделал сегодня?

Остальная часть команды уже покинула стадион и поднялась на холм, ведущий ко входу в раздевалку. Стив видит, как они заходят в дверь и как разорвана и испачкана их форма.

Он косится через плечо.

— Сегодня журналистов было больше, чем обычно.

— Другие хорошие команды на этой неделе не играют.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Они догоняют остальную толпу и присоединяются к ней, заходя в раздевалку.

— Я имею в виду, что им не плевать только потому, что сегодня им больше некого снимать.

— Им не плевать, потому что мы 6-и-0, — говорит Стив твердо, но тихо — так, чтобы не услышала остальная часть команды.

— Я не сказал, что это плохо. — Гейб пожимает плечами и улыбается, придерживая Стиву дверь. — Я буду продолжать забивать голы вне зависимости от того, будут эти придурки следить за игрой или нет.

Они поворачивают за угол и натыкаются на Баки, который уже снял футболку и развязывает бутсы.

— Кто придурки? — спрашивает он.

— Излишне агрессивные животные, которые выдают себя за спортивных журналистов, — отвечает Стив.

Баки тянется, чтобы взять его шлем, и Стив снимает наплечники.

— Они спрашивали и о тебе, знаешь, — говорит Гейб.

— Обо мне? — строит гримасу Баки. — Они снова жалуются, что я играю в обе стороны?

Гейб фыркает.

— Нет, они думают, что ты потрясающий ресивер, — говорит Стив, строя Гейбу забавную рожицу. — Я сказал им, что мы всегда хорошо работаем вместе.

— Если вы двое там были... — Баки кивает на них. — Даже не представляю, чем я мог их заинтересовать.

Гейб наклоняется и что-то шепчет Баки на ухо, и мгновенно, будто кто-то повернул рубильник, лицо Баки заливает краска.

— Гейб, заткнись, Богом клянусь…

Смеясь, Гейб хлопает его по спине, а затем поворачивается к Стиву, быстро говорит что-то на французском и отправляется в душ.

— Идите вы, ребята!, Яя не виноват, что только один год учил французский. — Зрачки Баки панически расширяются. — Что он сказал?

Стив улыбается.

— Он сказал, что если меня в следующий раз спросят про нашу с тобой химию, мне придется рассказать им, что у тебя лучшие руки в команде.

Баки краснеет еще сильнее. Стив немного теряется, но он по-прежнему на подъеме после крупной победы, поэтому не может беспокоиться о странной фразе, которую Гейб Джонс бросил в раздевалке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> цитаты на французском я оставила в оригинале, потому что это авторская задумка. Цитируя его - "мило, что Стив и Гейб общаются на французском, а журналисты не могут их понять, плюс можно немного поиздеваться над Баки".
> 
> 1\. Тебе нужна помощь?  
> 2\. Да, пожалуйста. Боже.  
> 3\. Что они говорят? Мы выиграем все двенадцать игр?  
> 4\. Это мы еще посмотрим.


	3. Выпускной

— Итак, выпускной уже в эти выходные, — говорит Пегги.

Стив листает свою тетрадку по психологии — в общем-то, лишь для того, чтобы не смотреть Пегги в глаза. Когда краснеют щеки — это соматическая или вегетативная реакция?

— Да, — отвечает он, делая вид, что у него не сбилось дыхание. — Да, в эти выходные.

— Собираешься идти?

Стив замирает, а потом смотрит на Пегги. Ее спокойная улыбка ни о чем ему не говорит. Разумеется.

— Я… Ну, я не то чтобы танцую.

Пегги смотрит на него долгим взглядом. По крайней мере, Стиву кажется, что долгим. Он закрывает тетрадку. В словаре все это описали бы как «застенчивость», или «потные ладони», или «рваное дыхание».

«Она собирается позвать меня, она думает пригласить меня до того, как я первый приглашу ее, и сегодня среда, а что я за человек, если позволю этой невероятной женщине пригласить меня первой…»

— Ты должен пойти, — наконец говорит она. — Меня не будет в городе, и если ты пойдешь, то обязательно потом все мне расскажи.

— Я… Ты… Ты уедешь? — выдавливает из себя Стив.

— Еду в колледж, — она закатывает глаза. — Я должна хотя бы сделать вид, что заинтересовалась парочкой колледжей в США, или моя семья решит, что вся затея — пустая трата времени.

— Точно.

— Но ты должен пойти.

— Пойти куда?

Ее улыбка становится шире.

— На выпускной бал, Стив.

— Точно.

— И еще кое-что.

— Что? — От волны паники сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— Постарайся еще и выиграть выпускную игру.

В пятницу Пегги Картер нет ни на трибунах, ни на краю поля рядом с тренерами, и от этого Стиву не по себе. Как будто не хватает тренера, или Баки, или левой руки. От этого хочется выиграть еще сильнее. Он не может себе представить, как будет оправдываться перед Пегги, если проиграет в первый раз за сезон именно в тот момент, когда она в Филадельфии, а у них выпускной.

В этот раз они принимают у себя команду старшей школы Адамса — команду выше среднего уровня, у которой много денег и меньше разнородности. И они тоже еще ни разу не проиграли. Стив ждет, что судьи будут относиться к ним по-особенному, и не удивляется, когда так и происходит.

— Они продолжают придумывать все новые и новые способы меня сдерживать, — говорит Баки в третьей четверти. Он выглядит уставшим, но на лице у него все еще широченная улыбка.

Это паршиво, потому что Баки забивает в каждой игре, играя как в атаке, так и в обороне. Он выкладывается на полную, чтобы люди вроде Стива в итоге получили всю похвалу.

Баки, кажется, ничего не задевает, а вот Стива… Он уже ненавидит это.

— Меня не волнует, сколько флагов* они бросают, — говорит Джим Морита. — Пока ты мешаешь им, я счастлив.

Баки, хоть и хрипло, но смеется и закатывает глаза.

Стив хватается рукой за его локоть.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке.

— Не убивайся, — Стив говорит так тихо, что только Баки может услышать. — Успокойся. Я найду тебя, когда будешь открыт.

В ответ Баки лишь уклончиво пожимает плечами.

В первые два розыгрыша Стив подает мяч Гейбу, который перемещает их на почти двадцать ярдов вниз на поле. На третий тренер требует пропуск. Стив находит Монти Фальсворта на коротком забеге, а уже на следующем они смотрят, как мяч третий раз оказывается вне игры.

Стиву отчаянно нужно сохранить эту динамику. Они сделали два тачдауна, но школа Адамса продолжает напирать, и теперь защита МакАртура на последнем издыхании. Чем дольше они отдохнут на скамейке, тем лучше.

Прежде чем они сбиваются в кучу, Баки стискивает его плечо.

— Ты сказал, что найдешь меня.

Они выстраиваются в линию для следующего паса. Стив смотрит влево, и Баки жестом показывает, что все нормально — их сигнал рукой, чтобы показать — он хорошо прикрыт.

Стив сжимает зубы, делает глубокий вздох и поднимает мяч. Когда благодаря безупречной ловкости ног Баки защита на секунду ослабевает, и Стив видит «окно», то без колебаний бросает мяч.

Мяч летит высоко. Баки, не колебаясь, прыгает за ним — шесть футов целеустремственного безрассудства.

(Некоторые могли бы назвать его сумасшедшим. Черт, и Стив думает так же. Думает, краем глаза наблюдая за смазанным движением между линиями.)

Шанса у Баки не было изначально. Мяч едва касается его пальцев, когда сэйфти** команды противника опускает голову и врезается в него. Они путаются ногами, размахивают руками, и Баки падает головой вперед. Сэйфти встает, Баки остается лежать.

В течение нескольких секунд он не двигается. Стив тоже. Только сердце у него загнанно колотится.

Поднимается буря — вихрь разноцветных форм. Цвета смешиваются, Стив не может понять, кто и где, пока не протискивается между Монти и Гейбом, буксируя в траве и грязи, летящей из-под его бутс, а потом падает на колени рядом с Баки.

— О боже, Баки, — говорит он, резко вдыхая и хватаясь за его руку. — Ты в порядке? Мне так жаль, боже, ты в порядке?

Баки лежит на спине, у него согнута одна нога, а глаза покраснели. Они расфокусировано мерцают, пока он не замечает Стив и не фокусирует взгляд на нем.

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

Баки раскрывает губы, но ничего не выходит. Его грудь вздымается.

Этого не может быть, это то, что Стив должен был контролировать, единственное, что он мог в одиночку прекратить, но все испортил. Он облажался, и теперь Баки лежит сломанный и скорчившийся посреди поля.

Стив немеет, и на нервы словно оседает холодный туман. Он сильнее сжимает ладонь Баки, чуть ли не до боли, чувствуя пульс. Его другая рука парит над Баки, боясь прикоснуться к нему, боясь причинить еще большую боль.

Баки снова пытается вздохнуть, и из его груди вырывается хриплый кашель.

— Баки, мне так жаль.

— Нормально, — хрипит он, глотая воздух, и Стив чувствует каждый его слабый вздох своими легкими, каждый оборванный, разбитый вдох ловит горлом, и они вдвоем в центре поля, и оба не дышат, не дышат, не дышат.

У Баки в глазах блестят слезы. Он смотрит на Стива и ухмыляется.

Зрелище настолько нелепое, настолько несмешное и нелогичное, что оно вбивает Стива в землю. Лед течет по его венам, проникает в разум, и проскальзывают мысли — мысли о Баки и травме головы, потери памяти, лекарствах, о том, что он никогда не сможет снова играть. Он слышит тихий скулящий звук и думает, что не выдержит, пока не понимает, что издал его сам. Это он, это Стив издает этот жалкий стон.

— Стив, — умудряется сказать Баки. Он делает глубокий, тяжелый вздох и снова улыбается. — Просто нужен воздух.

— Полегче, Бак, — шепчет Стив.

— Запыхался… задох… — Еще один тяжелый вздох. Его глаза и лицо кроваво-красные, не приятно багровые от смущения, а неестественно залитые светом прожекторов.

— Полегче.

— Я в порядке.

Баки снова громко кашляет. Ему все еще не хватает воздуха, и он все еще улыбается. И задыхается, тяжело, неглубоко и торопливо шипя сквозь зубы.

Рядом оказывается тренер, но Стив не помнит, когда он пришел, он не понимает ни слова из того, что тот говорит.

Баки поднимает руку и неуклюже машет.

— Нормально… Я…

Тренер медленно, по дюйму, стягивает с него шлем.

— Больно? — спрашивает он. И задает еще кучу вопросов — «больно ли», «можете ли вы двигаться», «чувствуете ли вы, когда я делаю так», и каждый новый вопрос впивается Стиву в череп, словно град, загоняя страх, холодный и горький, вглубь.

Баки ерзает под пристальным вниманием. Хороший знак, так ведь? Он сгибает и снова разгибает колени. Цвет лица становится более человеческим, и он смотрит на Стива, делая три вздоха, пусть и изможденные, но без кашля. Затем слабо говорит:

— Я в порядке. — Вдох. — Честно.

И опять улыбается.

С помощью Стива и двух тренеров он садится, а потом встает. «Я в порядке» — это мантра. До боковой линии он идет сам, хотя Стив и тренера поддерживают его за плечи.

На то, чтобы выровнять дыхание, уходит много времени. После нескольких минут наводящих вопросов и тыканий пальцев, тренера нехотя признают, что серьезной травмы нет. Впрочем, если бы им просто не мешали делать свою работу, они бы так не ворчали.

Когда Стив это говорит, Баки закатывает глаза.

— Я грохнулся на поле, вот и все, — заявляет он, но голос все еще так хрипит, что Стив прикусывает язык. — Понимаешь? Удар в ребра выбил из меня воздух.

— И все дерьмо из меня, — отвечает Стив так тихо, что только Баки его слышит.

— Привлекательно звучит.

— Не будь идиотом.

Баки фыркает.

— Вы все так преувеличиваете, боже.

— Я думал, что тебя серьезно ранили, Бак, — говорит Стив. Он буквально давится словами, и образ Баки, лежащего на спине и пытающегося сделать вдох, вновь встает перед глазами. Он моргает, стараясь от него избавиться.

Грудь Баки вздымается, а улыбка пропадает. Он поднимает руку, находит ладонь Стива и сжимает его пальцы.

За ними возвышаются трибуны, сотни бело-красных болельщиков на размытом фоне низко висящих перистых облаков. Весь мир вокруг словно приглушен. Все, кроме Баки — туман и размытая акварель.

— Спасибо, — совсем тихо говорит Баки. Он не издает ни звука, но Стив видит, как движутся его губы, произнося слова.

— За что? За то, что тебя чуть не убили? — с придыханием спрашивает Стив.

— За то, что был рядом.

— На моем месте ты бы сделал то же самое.

Стиву кажется, он видит намек на улыбку на лице Баки.

— Все, теперь переставай так серьезно на меня смотреть, — говорит Баки, снова повышая голос.

Туман рассеивается. Рев толпы, мелкие детали, цифры на футболках и запах сгоревшего попкорна наваливаются одновременно. Ощущения переполняют Стива, волной врезаются в колени, в живот, в легкие.

Баки продолжает с самоуверенной ухмылкой на лице:

— А еще мы со Стивом пропустили четыре мяча, и теперь придется мяч выбивать из рук соперников.

— С ума сойти, Бак, кого это волнует? — Стив закатывает глаза. — У нас все равно на два тачдауна больше.

***

В итоге они побеждают и отправляются праздновать.

Они это заслужили. Школа Адамса — самый сильный противник из всех, что были у них за этот год, и после стресса, тяжелой игры и того, что они едва не потеряли лучшего ресивера — по-любому. Они заслуживают.

Джим Морита — самый счастливый пьяный человек из всех, кого Стив видел. Он говорит меньше, чем обычно, зато смеется больше. И ему хочется всех обнимать. Вообще всех. Всех, кого получится.

С полупустым бокалом в руках он вылезает из бурлящей толпы, чтобы обхватить Стива руками в пятый раз за последний час. Он кричит, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:

— Эй, все вы! Это парень — жеребец! Он делает то, что надо!

— Стив Роджерс! — кричит Гейб Джонс с дивана, поднимая стакан.

Стив улыбается, его лицо горячеет. Щеки, возможно, покраснели из-за алкоголя. Или из-за Джима. Он отвечает, хотя никто не слушает:

— Это вы выиграли. Не я.

Это правда. Гейб Джонс пробежал за сто ярдов и сделал три тачдауна, пока Стив был рядом со своим звездным ресивером, которого сбил двухсотфунтовый старшеклассник. Без Гейба они сейчас пили бы совсем по другой причине.

— Этот мальчишка — сокровище, — бормочет Джим. — Если бы ты только мог играть и в защите, и в обороне…

— О, это просто… — ужасная идея. Стив оглядывается через плечо, но Баки нигде не видно.

К счастью, Джим не замечает, как Стив отвлекается. Он тянет его назад и смотрит в лицо так, будто впервые видит.

— О боже мой. У меня есть идея получше. Мы должны достать тебе гарнитуру.

— Их в старшей школе не используют.

— Ну, может, не в Бруклине, — допускает Гейб.

— А что не так? — спрашивает Джим с усмешкой. — Нервничаешь? Ты хороший тренер.

Стив очень серьезно на него смотрит.

— Я правда хорош. Не знаю, парни, сможете ли вы угнаться за мной.

Несколько секунд Джим смотрит на него, открыв рот. На секунду Стив задумывается, может ли тот ударить его в челюсть, а потом над более реалистичным вариантом — не потеряет ли тот сознание.

Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Морита взрывается смехом, сгибается и ковыляет по комнате, пока не умудряется сесть. Вернее, приземлиться в полушаге от коленей Гейба, но обоих все устраивает. Или они просто не замечают. Они смеются, смотрят друг на друга и снова смеются.

Стив оборачивается, все еще хихикая, и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Тимом Дуганом. Тот стоит с девушкой, которую Стив раньше не видел, и слишком громко смеется — может, над Джимом, а может, и просто так. Он тычет Стива в грудь и спрашивает:

— У тебя бокал почти пустой. Хочешь еще?

— Что?

— Хочешь еще выпить?

— Еще выпить?

— Восхитительно, — Дум-Дум смотрит на него, сияя. — Пожалуйста. Я тоже возьму еще бокал.

Стив усмехается.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Удиви меня!

— Чувак, это твой дом…

— Я сказал, удиви меня!

Он хихикает, и Стив плетется сквозь толпу в сторону кухни.

Где находит Баки Барнса.

Баки сидит на столешнице и, кажется, опрокинул несколько стопок красного Соло в раковину в углу. Он болтает ногами рядом с дорогой мебелью, раскачиваясь взад и вперед в такт неслышимой мелодии, и ерзает, и смеется, и вертит в руках стакан, и, должно быть, недавно сделал глоток, потому что на его губах светится дурацкая улыбка. Линии его тела — немного неровные, с неуклюжей грациозностью, — словно бьют по нервной системе Стива.

На кухне, кажется, слишком жарко. Стив чувствует, что начинает дышать чаще.

Рядом с Баки на стойку опирается Берни Розенталь и что-то говорит, оживленно жестикулируя. Баки кивает и делает большой глоток из красной чашки. Затем поднимает глаза, с силой моргает и встречается взглядом со Стивом. И хихикает так, будто лицо Стива напомнило ему какую-то особенно смешную шутку.

Стив присаживается, улыбаясь и качая головой.

— Чего смеешься, Барнс?

— Ты выглядишь удивленным. У тебя глаза стали огромными.

Стив усаживается на столешницу рядом с Баки, и бедрами они совершенно не соприкасаются, хотя кажется, будто ощущение пустоты между ними, тепло всех атомов жужжит и становится живым.

— Не думал, что ты придешь. Передумал пойти домой и отрубиться?

— Ага, отрубиться. — Баки улыбается в потолок, вспоминая. — Но мама с отчимом устроили войну. Поэтому если я вырублюсь сейчас, то хотя бы в хорошей компании.

— Не можешь найти компании получше, чем эти маньяки? — спрашивает Берни, подмигнув Стиву.

— О да, вижу, — стреляет тот в ответ с понимающей улыбкой.

— Стив не маньяк, — говорит Баки. — Стив никогда не ходит на вечеринки. Ты никогда не приходишь на вечеринки, потому что, цитата: «я в них не вписываюсь».

Стив смотрит на свой стакан, который все еще наполовину полон.

— И ты был прав! Ты вообще не вписываешься! — Баки пьяно хохочет, наклоняясь вперед до тех пор, пока его голова не оказывается у Стива на плече. Стив сжимает губы, но не может сдержать улыбку. Баки хватается за Стива, чтобы подняться, все еще хихикая.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Стив.

— Извините! — ворчит Берни, хлопая Баки по бедру. — Нет ничего плохого в том, что Стив решил не позориться, как некоторые.

Баки выглядит в высшей степени оскорбленным. Он открывает рот, невинно поднимает руки и из-за этого выливает вино на пол. Замирает, а затем взрывается смехом.

— Ты это заслужил, — говорит Берни.

— Да, это тебя научит не смеяться надо мной, — поддакивает Стив.

— Сопляк.

— Итак, Берни! — преувеличенно игнорирует его Стив. — Рад, что ты смогла сегодня прийти.

— Я тоже!

— Рад, что ты не паникуешь из-за перевозбужденных старшеклассников, которые психуют из-за первого выпускного.

— Я была к этому близка, если честно, — сухо отвечает она.

— Стив! Стив, Стив, — Баки неуклюже слезает со столешницы, одергивая рубашку Стива так, будто собирается сказать что-то революционное. — Стив! Мы только что выиграли первую выпускную игру!

— Что?

— Как старшеклассники! — настаивает Баки. Он хватается за плечо Стива и мягко его трясет. — Мы никогда не выигрывали финальные игры!

Стив встает на ноги только тогда, когда Баки теряет равновесие. Затем он понимает то, что говорит Баки, и в его голову врываются воспоминания о последних двух годах — годы, когда он был во втором составе, годы, когда он наблюдал за игрой со стороны и потому почти ничего не запомнил и…

— О боже, ты прав!

— Мы выиграли выпускную игру! — Улыбка у Баки сияет еще и благодаря алкоголю, намешанному в его стакане. — Ты выиграл!

Он замирает на секунду, медлит, и в следующий момент Стив уже хватает его за талию. От толчка оба спотыкаются, и выпивка из стакана Баки разливается на них обоих.

Они застывают, смотря на капли, залившие футболку Стива, и пятно, расцветающее на майке и брюках Баки.

Стив взрывается смехом одновременно с тем, как Баки срывается в испуганные извинения. Потом, в идеальном тандеме, Стив очень серьезно отвечает, что это не страшно, пока Баки растворяется в приступе смеха.

— Стой, стой, ладно, — говорит Стив, отстраняясь от Баки. — Я… черт, — он смеется. — Я пойду в ванную и что-нибудь придумаю. Не беспокойся, правда. Я просто… готов поспорить, что найду мыло. Скоро вернусь.

Баки дергается за ним, остатки в его чашке опасно хлюпают.

— Нет, я с тобой. Я весь облился, нужно это исправить.

Стив, будучи приятно навеселе, мог без проблем встряхнуться, если понадобится. Но он замечает, что Баки перешел черту легкого опьянения два стакана тому назад. Стив прикусывает губу.

Так вот что смертельно опасные события делают с людьми.

Это чудо, что Стиву удается затащить его в ванную. Баки висит у него на руке, и его бокал угрожающе кренится. Вокруг море тел и всепроникающий запах его одеколона, света не хватает, а подошвы ботинок вибрируют от тяжелой музыки. Баки без шлема и наплечников кажется таким беззащитным, и будто Стив должен его защитить, а не, как обычно, наоборот.

Они пробираются в темную столовую, затем вниз, в пустынный и тоже темный коридор. Стив был дома у Дугана всего пару раз, но помнит, что им в одну из этих дверей. Вроде бы слева. Одна из них. Он проскальзывает в дверной проем и проводит рукой вдоль стены, задевает ладонью полотенце и находит выключатель.

Баки тихо ругается от вспышки света, и его дыхание скользит по шее Стива.

— Извини, — шепчет Стив, проходя внутрь, чтобы дать Баки немного пространства.

Баки щурится. Мотает головой взад-вперед, словно что-то ищет.

— Мне нужны темные очки, — бормочет он.

— Да, не помешают.

Баки корчит рожицу, щурясь сильнее, чем нужно. Он поворачивает ручку, закрывая дверь, и падает рядом с ней. Впервые, наверное, в жизни он на самом деле выглядит так, словно отыграл все четыре периода подряд, так, словно ползал по полю. Или по асфальту. Это длится всего секунду. Как в «Бойцовском Клубе» — сплетения сублиминальных сигналов, кусочек реальности, мимолетный взгляд шестнадцатилетки, что весь вечер провел в бесконечном потоке машин на встречной полосе.

Он опускает взгляд и, кажется, впервые замечает мокрые штаны и майку. И смеется.

— Я весь… — он замолкает и хихикает. — В чем я вообще?

— Баки, я не знаю, что именно ты пил, но тебе явно было хорошо, — качает головой Стив.

Рядом с раковиной стоит флакон с жидким мылом, но оно явно будет бессильно против пятен. Стив оглядывает помещение в поисках мочалки, открывая шкафчики и натыкаясь на косметику, запасные щетки и рулоны туалетной бумаги. Это гостевая ванная, ничего полезного в ней нет.

Вздохнув, Стив стягивает с держателя полотенце для рук, убеждая себя в том, что Дуган не будет против. Они ему очень помогли, так что…

Он хватается за края футболки, задирая ее, просовывает ее под кран и включает воду. Краем глаза видит, как Баки сползает по двери на пару сантиметров вниз.

— Ты видел гребаного Мориту? — спрашивает он.

Стив делает глубокий вздох.

— Он немного пьян.

— Так он поэтому оказался у Гейба на коленях?

— У Гейба и у его девушки.

Все, что сегодня говорит Стив, вызывает у Баки истерику.

Стив же обращает внимание на то, что пятна на одежде светлеют. Вода просачивается сквозь хлопковую футболку. Срабатывает принцип — Стив удивится, если вода продолжит течь, пропитывая хлопковые волокна, или вдруг перестанет. Если гравитация прекратит действовать.

Баки снова смотрит на себя.

— Я весь облился.

— Да, я тоже, — отвечает Стив, смотря на мелкие красные пятна на футболке. Это бесполезно, правда. — Может, надо во что-нибудь переодеться.

— Это не мой дом.

Стив вздыхает. Его футболка почти в порядке, поэтому он оборачивается к Баки — и, да, с ним полный бардак. Ярко-алое пятно проходит через весь торс и спускается на штанину.

Стив осторожно забирает бокал у Баки из рук и убирает его в сторону, чтобы тот больше не перевернул его. Он оглядывает пятно, поднимает глаза и смотрит Баки в лицо.

— Ты мог бы… залить его водой, — говорит Стив, машинально указывая рукой в сторону раковины и своей наполовину чистой футболки.

Баки облизывает губы.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. — Я запутался.

Он пытается встать, но спотыкается, смеется и сдается.

Стиву интересно, кто вращается — он, Баки или комната. Совсем немного кружится. Не так, как когда он пьян. Из-за вытяжки весь кислород концентрируется в углах комнаты, и от этого не легче.

— Я могу попробовать… — тихо говорит он и берет полотенце. Баки снова с трудом моргает.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив опускает руку с полотенцем под кран и держит, пока ткань не впитывает воду, потом выжимает и поворачивается к Баки.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — обещает он.

Баки внимательно смотрит на него, но не отвечает.

Выравнивая дыхание, Стив прижимает мокрое полотенце к животу Баки. Он чувствует, как напряжены мышцы его живота и может сказать, что толку не будет. Стив двигается, чтобы отстраниться, но, когда пытается сбежать, Баки делает вдох и немного скользит, сползая по двери вниз на несколько дюймов. Хватается рукой за бок Стива, чтобы удержать равновесие, не выпуская его из объятий, распахивает глаза, а потом, без предупреждения, начинает хихикать.

Их глаза оказываются друг напротив друга.

Стив нервно сглатывает, чувствуя себя трезво, тепло и близко. Его ладонь все еще движется, и он старается смотреть на маленькую галочку «Найк» на майке Баки, избегая его лица.

— Э-э, тебе нужна помощь? Ты в порядке?

Баки перестает смеяться.

— Я определенно в порядке. Я… хорошо. Очень хорошо.

У Стива слабеют колени. Он чувствует руку Баки возле своего бока. Это, наверное, совсем ненадолго, но он действительно чувствует ее, чувствует каждый отпечаток пальцев, оставшийся у него на ребрах. И то, как пальцы начинают медленно двигаться, пока не оказываются у него на бедре. У него срывается дыхание.

Остекленевший взгляд Баки скользит вверх-вниз по лицу Стива. Он хватается за его бедра, словно пытаясь притянуть ближе, но Стив сохраняет равновесие, прижимаясь пальцами к животу Баки, чтобы они не дрожали.

Баки морщится, и Стив отскакивает, будто обжегшись.

— Прости!

— Все нормально. — Баки сжимает его крепче.

Стив чувствует, как его тазовые косточки прижимаются к поясу его джинсов. Он никогда раньше такого не чувствовал. Швы оставляют полоски на коже.

— Все хорошо?

— Все прекрасно.

Они оба шепчут. И вроде бы то, о чем они говорят — не секрет, и нет повода понижать голос, просто по-другому не получается. Сейчас, как и сто раз до этого, Стив чувствует, что им вообще не нужно говорить.

— Все прекрасно, — снова бормочет Баки. — Я просто… — Он коротко смеется. — Мне кажется, синяк становится заметным.

Стив медленно моргает, опуская взгляд Баки на грудь.

— После игры?

— Смотри, — говорит Баки, и прежде чем Стив успевает остановить его, он запускает пальцы под край футболки и тянет ее вверх, обнажая гладкую кожу и мышцы. Стив выдыхает.

Он прав, синяк заметен. Кривой овал светится под ребрами, размером почти с футбольный мяч, до сих пор нежно-розовый со слегка темнеющими фиолетовыми краями.

— Боже, Баки, — выдыхает Стив. Его пальцы кружат над раной. Кожа красная, очень чувствительная и припухшая настолько, что становятся незаметны очертания нижних ребер.

— Что?

— Черт возьми, — Стив обхватывает рукой его бок и поглаживает край синяка большим пальцем. Он должен извиниться, и извинился бы, если бы не было слишком поздно.

— Стив? — У Баки немного срывается голос, и это вырывает Стива из оцепенения.

Его взгляд взлетает вверх. Баки смотрит на него в замешательстве, нахмурив брови и облизывая губы. Стив тут же убирает руку.

— Что случилось?

— Ты на меня злишься?

На секунду Стиву кажется, что он точно знает, как сильно ушиб может болеть.

— Нет, боже, нет. С чего бы мне на тебя злиться?

С коротким вздохом Баки опускает подол майки, и та падает, закрывая живот и оставляя лишь полоску голой кожи. Стив замечает ее и думает, что это, наверное, тот момент, когда его нервные окончания доходят до точки кипения.

— Ты выглядишь злым.

— Я не злюсь, — твердо говорит Стив.

Баки закусывает губу, и у Стива в легких вздрагивает воздух.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив понимает, что губы у Баки по-прежнему блестят и что он не может отвернуться. Он понимает множество вещей и не может заставить свой мозг сконцентрироваться на хоть одной из них. В уши словно долбит ураганный ветер. Голова взрывается от всепоглощающего желания, реального и безошибочного.

— Ты пьян, — шепчет Стив. Он должен, отчаянно должен быть подальше от Баки, но тот так и не отпустил его бедра, а Стив и не хочет, чтобы Баки отпускал. Он должен, но он не хочет.

— Ты тоже пьян.

Нет, думает Стив. Нет, потому что тогда все было бы намного проще.

Он едва понимает, что все еще держит мокрое полотенце и крепко сжимает его обеими руками. Неопределенно машет им в сторону Баки:

— Пятно никогда не отчистится.

— Я знаю.

— Прости, что не смог толком помочь.

Баки открывает рот, совсем чуть-чуть, и Стив видит кончик его языка.

— Ты очень близко.

Стив понимает это слишком поздно.

— Прости, — задыхается он. Делает шаг назад, и наконец ладонь Баки соскальзывает с его талии. Без опоры тот клонится набок. — Прости, Бак… Просто прости.

Он не может перестать дрожать, но даже в таком состоянии умудряется облокотить Баки на закрытую крышку унитаза. Баки стонет и закатывает глаза.

— Я просто… Не знаю. Попробую найти тебе сухую майку или типа того, — встряхивая рассудок и немного ненавидя себя, Стив выбегает из комнаты.

Спустя несколько минут медленных и подробных объяснений Дум-Дум понимает, чего Стив хочет, и обещает помочь Баки. На самом деле сестра Дугана подслушивает разговор и уверяет Стива, что все будет хорошо, и Стив верит ей — особенно после того, как он вырывает у брата из рук бокал и говорит, что сегодня ему уже хватит.

Стив решает не возвращаться в ванную, потому что он ужасный человек.

И идет домой пешком. Побыть на свежем воздухе кажется очень хорошей идеей.

***

На выпускной бал Стив идет один. Он бы и вовсе не пошел, если бы на его присутствии не настаивала половина команды. Он берет в аренду обычный смокинг с синим жилетом, делает общую фотографию с наступательной линии, просит поставить старую балладу Бинга Кросби, как в анекдоте, приглашает Берни Розенталь на танец, когда диджей выкапывает его из черной дыры, и три раза начинает писать сообщение Баки, пока все не удаляет и не ставит телефон на беззвучный режим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penalty_flag  
> **https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сэйфти


	4. Шрам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив и Баки вдвоем в душе.

В следующее после бала воскресенье нью-йоркские «Гиганты» не играют. Это настолько предсказуемо, что Стив мог бы отвлечься, или использовать это как предлог, или как шанс, но именно эта неделя, когда он хочет просто посмотреть на игру своей команды, оказывается их последней.

Так что звенящий в восемь утра будильник чуть ли не прожигает дыру в его матрасе.

Он должен пойти на пробежку. Он хотел пойти, когда заводил будильник, потому что всегда бегает по утрам в воскресенье. Небольшая такая пробежка, чтобы не потерять форму перед неделей практики. Он должен ходить на пробежки и плотно завтракать. Он должен делать множество вещей, но вместо этого он выключает будильник, отключает телефон и переворачивается так, чтобы утреннее солнце не слепило глаза.

Стив не просыпается до половины двенадцатого и даже тогда продолжает сражаться со своим разумом. Плетется в ванную через коридор, потому что это необходимо, пытаясь остаться в вертикальном положении, когда носки скользят по гладкому деревянному полу, но, выйдя из ванной, он едет по нему в комнату и падает в кровать. На этот раз он оставляет дверь открытой, чтобы Эббетс мог к нему зайти.

Когда пес заходит в комнату и запрыгивает на кровать, Стив приветствует его хриплым «Привет, приятель», не отрывая лицо от подушки. 

Его мать будет ругать их обоих, но, несмотря на ее правила, старый золотистый ретривер залезает на мебель чаще, чем она думает, если учесть, как часто ее нет дома. 

Отец Стива погиб, когда служил в армии. У них есть его медаль и флаг в кабинете. Он оставил после себя наследство, но, несмотря на это, количество смен Сары Роджерс в больнице остается кошмарным.

— Как дела, малыш? — хрипит Стив, не открывая глаз.

Эббетс издает грустный, словно из мыльной оперы, вздох.

— У меня так же, приятель.

Он думает о том, что Эббетса пора выгуливать. Представляет, как выберется из кровати, приготовит завтрак, включит обогреватель, наденет брюки и сделает еще кучу разных дел. И все равно остается в кровати.

— Я облажался, Сладун.

Собака фыркает, но на старую кличку не реагирует. Конечно, думает Стив, он не может ответить, он ведь пес.

Краем уха он слышит низкий гул обогревателя, что означает, что температура в квартире должна наконец опуститься ниже шестидесяти градусов.

— Я просто пытался ему помочь, — говорит Стив. Голос все еще хрипит. Стив задумывается. Ему кажется, будто кровать засасывает его и он никогда не сможет из нее выбраться. — Я никогда не думал... О нем. До этого. Но он стоял так близко, и как будто что-то щелкнуло, и...

Стив приподнимается на локте, чтобы дотянуться до Эббетса, и чешет его за ухом. 

— Я почти... Я даже не знаю, что я хотел сделать. — Он почти шепчет. — И он был пьян, и он ни о чем не просил. Он едва мог встать, и я прижал его к двери, как... как...

У него срывается дыхание. Теперь, когда горло перехватило, он может только сжать пальцы в шерсти Эббетса. 

Ворча, он тянется к тумбочке возле кровати, сдвигает провода от Х-box и достает телефон. Переворачивает его, включает, проверяет время (около одиннадцати сорока восьми) и видит пропущенное сообщение. Сердце делает кульбит.

Гейб Джонс.

Он видит имя, горько смеется и зарывается лицом в шерсть Эббетса.

Может, у Баки просто кончились оплаченные минуты. Им уже приходилось переставать переписываться — и общаться по телефону вообще, — потому что они не могли их синхронизировать. Как и тогда, Стив отчаянно жалеет, что не может сжечь дешевый телефон Баки. 

Впрочем, независимо от причины, они не разговаривали все выходные. От этого мышцы Стива словно завязываются в узел. 

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем снова берет телефон.

Гейб Джонс:  
Взгляни на результаты «Стилерс», бро.

Стив внимательно смотрит на экран, а затем бросает его на одеяло.

— Баки, должно быть, ненавидит меня.

Он прижимает подушку к лицу и думает, что если он сейчас закричит, она приглушит звук, но соседи все равно услышат, а это уже слишком.

Он не кричит.

Вместо этого он выбирается из постели и скидывает подушку на пол. Эббетс вскакивает на ноги и крутится вокруг лодыжек Стива, бешено виляя хвостом. Пару секунд Стив пытается удержать равновесие, а потом опускается на колени и обнимает пса. 

— Баки меня ненавидит, да?

Эббетс ерзает и лижет его в ухо.

***

В понедельник на уроке математики Баки явно мрачный.

Это единственный урок, где они вместе. Впрочем, их посадили так, что их парты так далеко друг от друга, как это вообще возможно, потому что миссис О’Коннел сразу поняла: посадить их вместе — все равно что попросить пару щенят лабрадора посидеть спокойно пятьдесят минут.

Несмотря на разделение, а может быть, именно из-за него, Баки шумит большую часть занятий. Не грубит, конечно. На самом деле он так бесспорно очарователен, что учителя, как правило, выражают недовольство, лишь закатывая глаза. Хотя реплики Баки редко бывают полезные и обычно не относятся к математике, он, как правило, делится со всеми шутками про актуальные новости, мнением о последних событиях из мира спорта или спрашивает об алгебре такое, что другим хватало совести не спрашивать. И он никогда не стеснялся громко и через весь класс втянуть в разговор Стива. 

Но в понедельник он молчит, пока его не спросят. И даже когда задают вопрос, отвечает без всяких выкрутасов.

Стив весь урок проводит, накручивая себя, и смотрит на доску, не видя ни одной цифры. 

А когда начинается обед, Баки не садится к нему.

В столовой сидит Пегги, но Стив не знает, как с ней заговорить. Жаль, что мы не пошли на танцы, думает он. Пока тебя не было, я чуть было не просрал наш беспроигрышный сезон и попытался поцеловать лучшего друга. Ничего особенного. А как ты съездила в колледж?

Она все поймет, но Стив понимает, что такие новости могут ошарашить.

Вместо этого он тратит сорок восемь минут перерыва на два куска пиццы, пересказ игры и разговор о том, как ее результаты отразятся на сезоне.

— Баки в итоге в порядке? — спрашивает Пегги, когда ей удается вставить слово, пока Стив берет кусок с салями и сосисками. У нее расширены зрачки, думает Стив, а лицо напряжено. 

— Да, с ним все хорошо. — Образ покрытой кровоподтеками груди Баки вспыхивает у него в голове. — Я имею в виду, он будет в порядке к субботе. Он сможет играть. 

Пегги закатывает глаза. 

— Я не спрашивала, будет ли он играть. Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал, Стив. 

У него в груди поднимается волна любви к ней. Большинство людей переживали бы за матч, но Пегги, разумеется, не настолько мелочна. И она на самом деле переживает за благополучие Баки. 

— Почему он не с нами? — спрашивает она, и волна в его груди спадает так же быстро, как и появилась.

Он бормочет о домашке по математике и берет еще кусок пиццы, избегая ее внимательного взгляда. К счастью, он очень долго говорил про танцы, поэтому звонок прерывает дальнейшие расспросы. 

Это пиздец, думает Стив. Он не знает, как объяснить, что не собирался набрасываться на пьяного друга на вечеринке. Неудивительно, что этот друг хочет держаться от него подальше. 

***

Парни из команды стараются как можно реже пользоваться общей душевой. 

С одной стороны, потому, что их старенькие кабинки выцвели и покрылись ржавчиной по краям, с другой — потому что «не смотри на меня так долго, иначе получишь». И это не говоря уже о всепроникающих запахах тел, воды и приторных освежителей, встроенных в стены. Это не так отвратительно, могло быть хуже, но никто не дает гарантии, что тебя не побеспокоят или что не ворвутся десятки шумных подростков. 

Есть и еще одна причина, по которой шестнадцатилетние спортсмены считают себя слишком крутыми для общего душа, вполне реальная причина, хоть и не несущая в себе особого смысла. Возможно, в школе когда-то установился стереотип, что слишком заботиться о чистоте — первый шаг к тому, чтобы слишком париться о мнении окружающих, а это не круто.

И, конечно, есть негласное предубеждение, связанное с общественными душевыми — скрытая, глубоко укоренившаяся гомофобия, которая превращает обычные мысли об обнаженных мужчинах рядом в мысли о геях, создавая ощущение неправильности. 

Как бы там ни было, душевые в школе МакАртура используются в лучшем случае раз в месяц — обычно тогда, когда у кого-то свидание или важная встреча сразу после тренировки. Пару раз в год парни моются после игры, но даже если команда планирует устроить вечеринку, считается гораздо более социально приемлемым сбегать домой и принять душ в одиночестве.

Поэтому то, что в понедельник после тренировки Баки идет в душ, не кажется особенно странным. Все слышат, как скрипит кран, заржавевший от того, что его не использовали неделями, и целая минута уходит на то, чтобы из лейки полилась вода, но шуточкам и комментариям это не мешает.

— У тебя свидание, Барнс?

— Чувак, обуйся, а то стало вонять еще хуже!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы свалили отсюда?

— Только мыло не роняй!

Парни беспощадны. 

У Стива от этого закипает кровь.

События прошлых выходных выбивают из головы поток белой слепой ярости. У него звенит в ушах. Он не успевает ни о чем подумать, единственное, чего ему хочется — добиться своего. Не задумываясь о последствиях, он раздевается до майки и боксеров и следует за Баки вглубь раздевалки.

С появлением Стива все замолкают, шуточки и грубые комментарии стихают. Стив улыбается самому себе с маниакальным удовлетворением.

Это удовлетворение не покидает его, пока он идет вдоль коридора мимо нескольких душевых кабинок, разделенных между собою стенками в пять футов высотой, облицованными плиткой. Достаточно высокими, чтобы сохранить приватность, но оставить возможность поговорить, если на то будет желание. 

Баки оказывается в третьей кабинке с краю, капли белого шампуня покрывают его темные волосы. У него закрыты глаза, и на приближение Стива он не реагирует, а у Стива уходит минута, чтобы понять, что Баки не слышит его шаги. Носки скользят по полу бесшумно, а журчание воды гасит все остальные звуки. 

Он заходит в кабинку справа от Баки. Держась за стену, он сначала снимает носки, потом майку и нижнее белье, бросает одежду в кучу на пол так, чтобы до нее не достала вода. Смотрит на Баки. Тот морщится от струй воды, бьющих в лицо, и, кажется, все еще не замечает Стива. 

До тех пор, пока Стив со скрипом не поворачивает кран. 

Баки оборачивается, открывает рот, крошечные капли воды блестят на его верхней губе, и Стиву кажется, словно его ударили в живот с такой силой, что он провалился сквозь пол. Четыре минуты назад идея казалась хорошей. Теперь, когда Стив видит, как пена стекает по ключицам Баки на живот, он с отчаянной ясностью понимает, какую огромную глупость совершил. 

Вот только он уже включил воду и все такое. Трудно будет развернуться и уйти, не выставив себя дураком. 

Если судить по недоумению и ужасу в глазах Баки, тот тоже считает его идиотом.

— Стив? — спрашивает он, часто моргая.

Стив крутит ручки крана, хотя вода нормальной температуры. 

— Все над тобой смеялись, — говорит он беззаботным тоном, хотя все у него в груди сжимается от каждого слова. 

— Это... потому что они придурки, — медленно тянет Баки, все еще смотря на него распахнутыми глазами. — Ничего нового.

Непроизвольный смешок слетает у Стива с губ. Все почти нормально. Он фокусируется на знакомой невозмутимой циничности Баки, а не на струйках воды, стекающих по его плечам, и пытается выровнять дыхание. 

— Зачем ты вообще пошел в душ? — спрашивает он.

— Эм...

— В смысле, это неважно, то есть, прости, — заикается Стив, неуклюже опустив руки. Конечности покалывает. Все сразу. Это странно. Он чувствует, что у него свободны руки, но пальцы все равно колет. 

— Я... Я просто так, — уклоняется Баки. 

Стив снова смотрит на него, и Баки отводит взгляд. Его щеки покраснели от горячей воды и становятся все ярче и ярче.

— Не... Не бери в голову. Я такой же придурок, как и они, — говорит Стив с нервным смешком. — Я не... Я могу взять у тебя шампунь?

Баки наклоняется, хватает бутылку и передает ее Стиву, заливая водой край спортивных шорт, которые лежат на перегородке между кабинками. Стив пялится на мокрое пятно, красная ткань стала темно-малиновой, почти черной. Он откашливается.

— Спасибо.

Идиот, идиот, идиот, думает Стив. Пристально смотрит на неровную плитку на стене, потому что когда он переводит взгляд на Баки, то ему начинает казаться, что его легкие заполняет вода. Выливает шампунь на ладонь и принимается мыть голову. 

К его огромному облегчению, Баки заговаривает первым.

— Слушай, насчет вечера пятницы...

Становится намного легче.

— О боже...

Потом они хором, словно по команде, говорят:

— Мне жаль.

— О чем? — спрашивает Баки. Он смотрит Стиву в лицо, нахмурив брови, капли воды стекают по нему. Стив под его взглядом ерзает.

— Нет, нет, ты первый, — говорит он. Температура словно падает. Он чувствует, как от липкого влажного воздуха по кончикам его пальцам и коленям ползет холод. 

Баки поднимает руки, зачесывая волосы назад, и они остаются лежать, словно залитые гелем. 

— Ты сам знаешь, — отвечает он. — О том, что я напился и испортил все...

Стив едва слышит его голос за шумом воды, бьющейся о плитку.

— О, ты об этом. — У него не получается сдержать смех. — Все отлично, проблем нет.

— Не думаю, что ты хотел провести тот вечер в роли няньки, — произносит Баки с недовольной улыбкой. — Прости за это.

Холод проникает Стиву внутрь суставов.

— И это все?

— Я глупо себя вел? Да. Прости. 

— Боже, — выдыхает Стив. — Это не... Это ерунда. Все нормально, правда, я не возражаю... То есть, я имею в виду, что ты вел себя не глупо.

— Я был жалким.

— Ты не был... — Стив все еще помнит, как той ночью держал Баки, а капли водки блестели у него на губах. Или, быть может, он перепутал. Может, он отвлекся, зациклившись на плитке, потому что от пара губы Баки покраснели, а вода стекает ему в ямочку на подбородке. Он делает глубокий вздох прежде, чем договорить. — Ты не был жалким.

— Да. Ладно. — Баки немного отворачивается, но все еще смотрит на Стива. — А о чем жалеешь ты?

— О...

Дышать становится тяжело. Клубы пара заполняют кабинку, волны жара поднимаются выше, обволакивают плечи, липнут к порозовевшей коже.

Стив не до конца понимает, что он чувствовал вечером в пятницу, и уж тем более не знает, что с этим делать. Баки, очевидно, либо не заметил, либо не был потрясен случившимся так, как Стив. Может, Стив сам себя накрутил. Может, тот момент близости в ванной Дум-Дума был лишь случайностью, спровоцированной алкоголем или ощущением нереальности происходящего, которое всегда приходит после адреналина от победы в игре. 

— Эм... — У него кружится голова. От влажности, конечно. От удушливой влажности. — Я просто... Я сожалею, что бросил тебя там. — Говорит он, в общем-то, чистую правду. — Я должен был убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Хоть что-то сделать.

Уставившись в угол своей кабинки, Баки вздыхает. Пожимает плечами и обхватывает себя руками.

— Ты сделал достаточно.

— Да ты даже встать не мог.

Баки смеется, смех эхом отдается от плитки, и Стив чувствует, как лед в его венах начинает таять. Совсем немного.

— Ты не мог мне помочь, — говорит Баки. — Мне надо было, чтобы меня пару раз стошнило. Очистить организм.

— Тебе было плохо?

— Ну, Стив, когда люди пьют алкоголь...

— Я не думал, что тебе настолько плохо! — перебивает его Стив, чувствуя, как страх выжигает его изнутри. — Боже, Баки, если бы я знал, что все так...

— Да брось, я был в порядке, — Баки ухмыляется, поворачивая ручку крана. Душ мурлычет и выключается. — Ты сделал все, что смог. 

— Думаю, твоей рубашке пришел конец.

Баки тихо смеется.

— Да. Но спасибо, что попытался ее спасти. 

Он снимает с перегородки малиновые шорты и мокрыми натягивает их на себя. Стив не смотрит, хотя это стоит ему нечеловеческих усилий.

— Надо было остаться, — настаивает он.

— И что бы ты сделал? Волосы мне подержал? — фыркает Баки, подняв бровь.

Да, если бы было нужно, думает Стив, вздыхая. Потом он замечает, как у Баки блестят глаза, осознает, о чем они говорят — волосы Баки из-за воды кажутся слишком темными, почти черными, и они даже короче, чем у самого Стива — и его мышцы начинают расслабляться.

Тело снова кажется привычным. Принадлежащим ему.

Воспоминания о вечере пятницы по-прежнему туго скручиваются у него в груди, это запутанный узел, с которым он может жить, но боится распутывать, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. Словно крошечный узелочек на цепочке, так близко к замочку, что его никто не увидит. И с ним можно будет разобраться позже.

Судя по всему, он единственный, кого это беспокоит. Уши Баки все еще розовеют, а он сам не смотрит Стиву в глаза, но со стороны кажется вполне расслабленным. Может, ему просто стыдно за то, как он напился. Может, в ту пятницу между ними не было вообще никакого напряжения. Может, Стив понял все неправильно. Включая свои собственные чувства.

— Серьезно, — продолжает тем временем Баки. — Не переживай. Ты не пропустил ничего, кроме моментов, когда я переодевался и отключился.

— Не знаю, — улыбается Стив. Он выключает душ, натягивает боксеры и перекидывает через плечо рубашку. — Я бы как минимум заставил тебя за собой убрать. Ты же разлил пунш на пол миссис Дуган и...

— Заставил бы встать на четвереньки? — Баки смеется, и краска вспыхивает на его щеках и груди. — Как чертову Золушку?

— Знаешь, не помню, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из «Золушки» так напивался.

— Зато это бы объяснило, почему принц ее не узнал.

Стив вздыхает.

— Зато никто бы не понял, почему его называют Прекрасным Принцем.

— Кто-то звал принца? Я здесь!

Они оба оборачиваются и видят Гейба Джонса, на котором из одежды только сандалии Адидас да шорты, и хором смеются.

— Прекрасный Принц, да? — хохочет Стив. — Ты считаешь себя кем-то из королевской семьи?

— А ты это видел? — Гейб отпрыгивает назад, распахивая руки.

Баки фыркает.

— Хочешь, будем тебя звать Прекрасным Принцем прямо на поле? Остальные команды реально будут нас бояться.

Они снова смеются, и Гейб демонстративно опускает голову.

— Да-да, обхохочешься.

— Ты всегда будешь нашим Прекрасным Принцем, — поддразнивает Стив. 

Гейб закатывает глаза, а потом хмурится, заметив что-то. Указывает на ногу Стива:

— Черт возьми, Роджерс, как ты заработал такой шрам?

Стив не ждал этого вопроса, а как-то реагировать придется. Он поворачивает ногу, давая Гейбу лучше рассмотреть шрам — толстую белую полосу вокруг Ахиллесова сухожилия.

Он слышит, как хихикает Баки, явно вспоминая, откуда этот шрам взялся.

— О боже, — вздыхает Стив, закатывая глаза и пытаясь сохранить терпение.

— Что? — Гейб явно сбит с толку, но очень хочет узнать.

Баки смеется еще громче.

— Стив Роджерс не очень хорошо плавает.

— О чем ты? — Улыбка Гейба становится совсем хищной.

— Я прекрасно умею плавать!

— Да, теперь-то, конечно, прекрасно, — уточняет Баки.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня спасал, черт возьми.

— Да что случилось? — Гейб, кажется, разочарован тем, что остался от разговора в стороне.

— Стив упал с вышки.

— Там ребенок заплыл на глубину, я пытался ему помочь!

— В бассейне было человек девяносто.

— И никто ему не помогал!

— И с вышки никто не падал, кстати. 

Гейб, кажется, вот-вот умрет от смеха. Баки же, надо отдать ему должное, старается не ржать, но все равно бросает на Стива косые взгляды. Придурок.

— Да, девяносто человек в общественном бассейне увидели, как я грохнулся с вышки.

Гейб гогочет.

— А знаешь, что еще? — добавляет Стив с улыбкой. — Баки Барнса, который выглядел как полный идиот, рванувший за мной, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке.

Улыбка Баки тает.

— В воде была кровь, Стив!

— Это был крошечный порез.

— Нет, не крошечный. — Гейб поднимает брови и кивает на шрам.

— Это была ерунда, — настаивает Стив. — Просто Баки решил, что должен вести себя как гребаный Джеймс Бонд.

— Мне было двенадцать, сделай на это скидку!

— Не знаю, кто из нас выглядел глупее.

— Только тебе пришлось накладывать швы.

Гейб качает головой.

— Так что, ты хочешь сказать, что Баки — реальный Прекрасный Принц?

Стив смеется, закидывая руку Баки на плечо. Они смотрят друг на друга — коротко, быстро, достаточно для того, чтобы оценить плохую шутку.

— Слушайте, — говорит Баки, тяжело дыша. — Мне пора идти.

— Подожди, Бак...

— Мне пора.

Он дергает плечом, резко сбрасывая руку Стива, и, больше ничего не сказав, убегает.

Стив не останавливает его. Он все еще пытается отдышаться, не понимая, от чего перехватило дыхание. От смеха, конечно же. 

Он наклоняется, чтобы достать носки, слышит, как Гейб включает душ. Перед тем, как выйти, он дважды проверяет, не забыл ли что-то из вещей, пока не понимает, что шампунь Баки он так и не вернул.


End file.
